osgoodconsultingfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Marlowe
'Charles Marlowe '(b. ~1892) was one of the original members of the Osgood Consulting Agency. Origins Charles was born in Longdon, England. His mother and father perished in an accident while Charles was at a very young age. He then lived with his uncle until he turned 13, upon which he was sent to the Royal Naval College, Osborne.. Then after two years as custom, he continued his studies at Royal Naval College, Dartmouth as a cadet in the British Royal Navy. At 17, he continued training on sea, soon after which he was flung into the Great War. During his first tour, he met Sebastian Beckett, a military chaplain, who became his mentor and one of his closest companions. During the war, he was elevated to Lieutenant-Commander and then applied for the British Secret Service Bureau. Thereupon, he continued to fight the war and would finish it as a spy. Near the war's conclusion, however, he was captured and tortured until his liberation. Due to his psychological trauma, he developed severe alcoholism for which he spent much of his fortune. After the War, he was granted knighthood per "services rendered to the Queen." Despite this, he later vacationed to Massachusetts and did not returned to his homeland. During this trip, he met Professor Phineas Osgood, Rose Nightingale, and Red O'Reilly. There companionship would lead to Charles joining the Osgood Consulting Agency. Investigating the Occult The Case of Silas McCrindle Charles Marlowe participated in the Osgood Consulting Agency's first official case after Rose Nightingale received a call concerning her biological uncle's, Silas McCrindle, violent death. Rose was also the sole heir of McCrindle, thus received his entire estate as well. Due to the nature of the circumstances, the Osgood Consulting Agency decided to investigate the death personally. After examining Silas' personal effects, Charles and Rose discovered that Silas had been previously warned about the escape of his deranged elder brother, Darsus McCrindle. Darsus had been diagnosed with schizophrenia, delusions of grandeur and also held beliefs concerning the supernatural. Unwittingly, the group had auctioned off multiple books of supernatural content hidden amongst Silas' estate. Silas' lawyer reveals that the McCrindle family had long guarded a set of books -'' My Understanding of the Great Booke, Monsters and Their Kynde, The Cthaat Aquadingen, ''and a fourth leatherbound book. Darsus was responsibility for the entire McCrindle family's destruction. To reclaim the books, the Agency traced the sale to Jefferson Marsters, the owner of a rare books store. At Marsters' store, the Agency were able to reclaim only the leatherbound book. Without the others or Marster, they were forced to approach Marsters at his home. Unable to contact Marsters peaceably, the Agency breaks in, creating a shuffle for the book between Rose, Red, and Marsters. Meanwhile, Charles and the professor attempted to destroy the books. Before that could happen, however, a supernatural force took hold of Marsters and murders him. Darsus had finally revealed himself to reclaim the books he so desired. In doing so, he knocked out all of the Agency save Rose. She was able to subdue Darsus and complete the destruction of the books. The victory seemed hollow, however, as the flames which engulfed to books turned black accompanied by a sinister laughter. Unwilling to allow Darsus to live, Charles then executed the last McCrindle. Intermission Following his first case, he, accompanied by Rose, returned to his motherland of England. Once in Europe, they spent several months in Paris before returning to the United States. It is in Paris where Charles forced the Question upon Rose, who accepted his engagement proposal. The Case of the Silver Twilight The Return of a Friend The Death of a Friend Retirement After Sebastian's death and the resolution of his final case, Charles moved to a village in Essex where he was finally married. Since his retirement from the Agency, he has continued to help through his international leverage and contacts, partuclarly during their foray into Scotland. Skills Charles possessed several interpersonal skills which he used during his days as a spy and investigator. In particular, he was renown for his persuasiveness. This skill (and his family fortune) was actually what won him engagement to Rose Nightingale. He was also a capable user of handguns. Because of his work as a spy, he was able to move stealthily and perceive things accurately. Category:Osgood Consultants Category:Investigators Category:Characters